


once in a lifetime

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [4]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: They meet by chance and end up just rolling with the moment. Because today is probably all they'll ever have.





	once in a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

 

It had taken him two pints and ignoring some nagging voices in his mind to head over to her and offer her a drink.  
Which she had taken and even was alright with him sitting down with her.

The fact that she obviously had no idea who he was had been both: A relief and some silly sting deep down where all his insecurities lived.  
But then, she was not English so how should she know him, having been mostly in British productions that probably never made it outside the country. Still, this fragile little ego that wanted that bit of attention, every actor craved for, was hurt. Now being in New Zealand and working on a big international production might make him better known at some point but they haven’t even started filming so what should he expect? And did he really,  _really_  wanted it with all the consequences?  
He had to actively force his wandering thoughts back into the here and now, making his broody self stop overthinking irrelevant stuff.

Richard finally decided to take it as a comfortable start, getting to know someone who would not have opinions about him based on what she had seen on screen. Or even worse, projecting her fantasies about certain characters onto him and being disappointed when she’d finally found out he was completely boring and far less interesting than the men he usually portrayed.

It took him another drink before he was brave enough to invite her to the dance floor.  
Brave enough for both: Coordinating his long limps to catch the rhythm and not scare her away with some mediocre dancing skills  _and_ dancing with a woman he admittedly found attractive and sweet enough to want to get to know her better. Thus he needed some serious self motivation. And a bit of alcohol. 

But she followed him, let him even take her hand and did not make a single attempt to flee from him at all.

~   ~   ~

Later at some point, they were already back sitting in their little corner trying to make conversation over the incredibly loud music, one of her friends – those who had left her with their coats and bags on the bench – appeared out of nowhere and started to whisper (shout) into her ear, clearly overly excited and constantly looking over to him with the unsteadily flickering nervous eyes he knew people sometimes got when they recognized him and had no idea how to deal with it… with  _him_.   
Probably they had first recognized others from the cast that he had arrived with and now felt the need to fill her in.

She heard her friend finish and then watched her disappear again, to where she and a few others of her group were hanging out with some of the people he had arrived with earlier. Turning back to him, he only could guess she was blushing and – to be honest – he was, too.  
“So, you’re some kind of celebrity and I had no idea.” She said and he was leaning over so he could hear her speaking over the background noise. Richard found himself once more trying to catch her scent because he realized he liked it. A lot.  
  
Out of an impulse he grabbed for her hand. Squeezing it and totally surprised by his own bold gesture and even more for the fact she was not flinching.  
“I’m an actor, yes. Would not even  _dare_  to call myself celebrity and I really, really hope this won’t scare you away.”

She shrugged, looking rather confused down onto his large hand cupping her own.   
“I’m… not sure whether I should feel flattered for you obviously wanting to hang out with me, or rather guilty for not knowing you…”

He slightly shook his head, feeling his ear tips warm from a rising blush and he let go off her hand. Hesitantly, but he realized they only knew each other for barely two hours and it suddenly felt inappropriate to be so fast with any signs of affection.

“Listen.” He tried to explain. “I did not come here as the actor I am. Seeking audience. Or groupies. I just wanted to have a pint or three and have a good time. It was a busy, challenging week. I did not plan on meeting you or anybody else. But we met. And I… kind of like it so far… so… I’d love to continue to get to know each other?”

Everything had gotten so damn surreal all in a sudden.   
Weird enough such a handsome guy…  _any guy_  to be honest, was trying to talk to her. Attempted to flirt.    
Now learning he was some kind of famous startled her and she knew it was not because of him but for her lack of confidence and ability to believe that just  _anybody_  could show interest in her. Even less someone so obviously out of her league.   
Tall. Really tall, like for sure more than 1.90m. Dark and handsome. Truly aristocratic profile with a majestic nose. Blue shirt and jeans. Maybe in his late thirties. Mostly clean shaven, only the shadow of some stubble and with dark brown hair – oh yes, she liked what she saw. 

And he stayed. Even trying to convince her of his plain and strangely honorably old fashioned motives of just wanting to spend time with her. No sign he was mocking her. Or playing a cruel prank. Just his ridiculously handsome face with those incredibly gorgeous blue eyes and what she only could guess was a breathtaking dark voice.   
  
Finally, defying all her crippling self doubts, she decided to just roll with the situation. Not to overthink and just trying to accept that – for once – she was allowed to enjoy the cards life was dealing her.

~   ~   ~

Though they seemed to get along well, asking her for a walk took him another while. Not wanting to seem he was rushing things.   
But finally he just decided that he would never get anywhere if he would not take action and when it was done and she shyly nodded her agreement to take a few steps, he scolded himself for not having been this bold way earlier.  
  
Richard was surprised finding out that she was almost his age but he honestly did not mind. This way they had a lot of common memories even though they had grown up in different countries and walking down the nightly pavements turned out to be pleasant and enjoyable.   
At some point he offered her his arm and – though a bit hesitantly at first – she wrapped her hand around his forearm while they were strolling through the night. Caught in a surprisingly merry and light conversation over random things, laughing together and he felt calm and comforted by her mere presence.  
Someone who seemed to have no expectations other than him being himself, enjoying silly little stories, ready to laugh with him when he found himself rambling and blushing adorably when the same happened to her.  

They found it was almost 2 am when they both started to freeze in the chilly night. And they agreed that they actually had walked way too far but it just had happened over how pleasant their conversation was.   
  
Of course he offered her his coat when he realized just  _how_  cold she was and after some playful back and forth she finally gave in and let him wrap his warm black coat around her shoulders.

Taking her ‘home’ was the gentleman thing to do and the distant hope for some romantic side effects like asking for another meet up (he did not dare to even  _think_  the word date) or – if he was brave enough – a good night kiss, made him smile.  
Finding out they were actually staying at the same hotel was a good laugh and a bit of relief. Because it would spare him another walk trough a still alien city during a cold night, later after dropping her off safely at the door of the room she was sharing with one of the other girls of her travel group.

~   ~   ~

Everything changed when they arrived in front of her room, only to find the 'do not disturb’ sign on the door knob and a message on her phone, where her room mate informed her in short words that she had taken a guy with her and assumed it was alright since she was off with someone, too.

It almost broke Richard’s heart. Seeing her beet root, trying to keep her posture and not being able to look at him. But also not willing to bang the door (behind which they heard undoubtedly naughty sounds) and insist on her bed.

“I’ll be fine.” She mumbled instead. Thoroughly inspecting the ugly ornaments on the hotel’s carpet to her feet. “Won’t keep you from sleep any longer. Just leave me here, I’ll probably find a seat in the lobby to hang out until they put up breakfast.”  
  
“No way I leave you here alone.” He decided as he spoke, instinctively reaching out for her hand. “Or anywhere else.”

She looked up, shrugging. Bravely swallowing down the rising tears inflicted by the ugly feeling of being the one overlooked and locked out. “I’m sorry to cause drama. Really, I can look after myself.”

Richard shook his head. And shrugged himself.   
“I will not leave you alone.” He almost stubbornly repeated. “But I have an offer to make. It may be inappropriate. And I’d understand if you’d rather want to sit down with me in the lobby but I have a room and we can find at least a little rest there. Have a drink without having to startle the poor people working the night shift. There’s a kettle and a coffee maker.” He was stepping from one foot to another, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck, not sure how she’d take his words.  
He liked her, found her attractive and sure, spending the rest of the night was tempting. But he would not want to rush things either. Or taking advantage of her unfortunate situation. He hoped she would not misunderstand him.

“Tempting me with coffee?” She managed half a grin.

“If that works?” He dared to grin back. “See how desperate I am.” Everything to make her laugh again, well knowing that he was by no means a comedian.

Pondering for a moment, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes and the little frown mixed with a little smile – how could she possibly resist this man?   
And wasn’t this the best reason to stay away?   
But then… soon she would fly back home into her dull every day life and would probably scold herself all her life for wasting the one opportunity she might ever get to do something really adventurous. With a man this handsome. And may it be just having a coffee with him in his hotel room at 4am.

“Before I decide I need to ask you something and I’m well aware you could just lie to me but I trust you to be honest.” She finally announced.

“Ask away.”

“I know your invitation by no means implies anything…  _adult_ …” She hoped she would not offend him. Or make him laugh at her for even just  _thinking_  he could mean anything else but being friendly. “But I know nothing about you and your life. I will not come with you into your room when somewhere someone is waiting for you. It’s just not…  _right_ , even when it’s just a friendly gesture. I would not want my partner doing something like that. If I had one…” Her last words slipped more than she intended to say them out loud and her voice kind of faded while she spoke, trying not to show any emotion and the carpet suddenly became utterly interesting again.

“Oh… yes… No! of course…” He stuttered but felt some kind of relieved. This one he could answer without any hesitation. But it had caught him a bit off guard anyway. “There’s no one. And I appreciate your… conscience. Actually I should have asked exactly this… way earlier. To not interfere with anything. Anyone.”  
  
Her eyes flipped up to find his. What did he mean? Was he trying to tell her, that he had…  _intentions_? That he was flirting with her? Bullshit! Impossibly he could mean anything but friendly company. She scolded herself not to be silly.

“No. No, you are not interfering anything.” Her answer came lame and suddenly the sounds from the other side of the door were creeping into her consciousness way louder and way… naughtier than they had sounded before and she wished nothing more than to escape from here. Even to his room.

~   ~   ~

It was a slightly awkward silence as they walked through deserted hallways and staircases until they finally stood in front of his room and he dug into his pocket to find the lock card to let them in.

“Welcome.” He mumbled when he held the door open for her to slip in. Secretly a bit happy that the room was a little better than just decent but actually not over the top. Just a halfway spacious room with a queen size bed, the usual two arm chairs with a little table and a desk.   
His (still unpacked) suitcase on the rack on the side, a few clothes and a lot more books and papers all over the place and she grinned when he busied himself with an embarrassed rush to tidy up enough so they could sit on the arm chairs.

~   ~   ~   
They managed to sit together for about another hour. Talking, laughing. Flirting. But it got harder, because they both are exhausted and finally he offered her the bed while he intended to pull together the chairs to fold himself into a weird pretzel.  
  
“That’s very kind of you.” She objected. “But I’m way smaller than you. If anyone tries to rest on that chairs it’ll be me. Or…”  Hesitation in her voice. “I mean that bed is so  _huge_ …” she vaguely nodded into the direction of the really cozy looking bed.

To be honest, Richard did not mind, even welcomed this invitation. He liked her. Enough to not put pressure on anything. One-night-stands were not his cup of tea anyway but he, like everyone, had his own desires and dreams and this now would be something he had no objections at all.

“No way I’ll let you sleep in that chairs. We’ll be fine with the bed.”

They decided that it would be alright to lay down as they were and a few moments later they had slipped out of their shoes and under the blanket, careful to not invade each other’s space. They rested on their sides facing each other, the dim light of his night stand lamp their last source of light grinning awkwardly at each other.

“OK?” He finally asked and smiled when she bravely nodded. “I won’t bite. Unless you ask me to.” Richard tried to joke and happily joined in when she actually began to chuckle.

“I’m alright. Shall we shut down the light?” She nodded and carefully reached out to find his hand which he gladly squeezed while he did as she had asked for and a moment later the room fell dark.

Of course, none of them was able to sleep and after a while of restless rustling and fussing they broke into mutual laughter and it was almost freeing as they both felt the lingering tension fade away.   
She accepted with a little humming noise when he finally drew her closer to come to rest against his shoulder, his arm closely wrapped around her.  
“Better?” He asked in a whisper, carefully placing a kiss on the top of her head and she nodded.

“Better. Far better.”

~   ~   ~

When they woke up a few hours later, sunlight already falling through the curtains, it was strange and a little awkward for both of them. But it still felt OK and so they finally ended up in a tight embrace and finally exchanging soft kisses.

His lips were so soft on hers. Gently exploring, carefully and slowly deepening the kiss, his hand on her cheek where he caressed her skin. Damn he was a great kisser. And she was literally melting in his arms.

“Do you have any plans today?” He asked, a little breathless, feeling his cheeks warm and all in all pretty flustered. When she shook her head he was relieved.

“Actually we fly home tomorrow so today was planned to just hang out at the pool or have a little walk around the block. Nothing I would prefer over…  _being here_.” She hid her face against his chest over that admission. “What about you?”  

To learn that she would be gone tomorrow actually gave him a little sting of sadness. He had known that at some point she would fly home but that it would be so soon was a real bummer. Richard’s voice was a bit hoarse when he finally answered her question.   
“It’s my day off. Usually I would rehearse or read or do research. But we only have today. If you want to stay? Hanging out with a boring man and… watch a movie, maybe?”   
  
“I… might need a shower… and change clothes probably?” She shrugged with a little frown. There was little she wanted less than returning to her room right now but she knew it was the reasonable thing to do.

“But?” Of course he realized that she sounded way to hesitant.

She made a dismissive gesture.   
“It’ll enough they’ll inquire me tomorrow and pester me all the way home where I’ve been and what I’ve done all night… Girl talk, you know? I don’t need that today.”

Richard chuckled and leaned forward for another soft kiss. If it was for him, he did not want her to leave  _at all_ , but of course this was no option. But that which  _was_ an option he could easily offer.   
“It’s not that I don’t have a shower…” With a deliberately casual gesture he pointed over to the bathroom. “And for the change… I might be able to borrow you something sufficient? If that’s alright with you?”

Of course there was a hint of suspicion in her looks when she now glanced at him after such an…  _intimate_  offer. But honest to God, he really meant nothing but the wish to spend more time with her. If anything else would happen then it would be two adults deciding together that it was time and place and he hoped she would not find him rushing forward.

And again he felt relieved and really happy when she slowly nodded, leaning forward with a bright smile and brushing a soft kiss on the tip of his long nose.  
“That would be fine.”

He rolled himself out of bed, secretly welcoming the opportunity to get out of his yesterday clothes and catching a shower, too. But first he went through his suitcase and offered her one of his white tank tops and one of his cut off training shorts so she would not trip over the long legs.  
  
“You go first?” She suggested. “I’ll text my friends so they know I’m alright and make us some coffee.” She nodded towards the little nespresso machine in the corner of his desk.   
  
Agreeing with a happy, noisy kiss he finally padded into the bathroom. Secretly hoping that she would not finally change her mind and use the moment to just run.  
But when he returned from the shower to find that she had stayed just as they had agreed on and his face brightened.

When she finally came back from her own shower, damp hair and in his way too large training gear he smiled from the arm chair where he had rested himself with the coffee she had made earlier. She was sweet and gorgeous and he was grateful to have met her and that they would have at least this day together.

Richard stretched out his hand and she followed to come closer. Slipping onto his lap, straddling his thighs as he offered her, wrapping her arms around his neck. It just felt right and they melted into another kiss.

If today was all they would ever have they would make it a good day. 

And if they would decide to stay in contact after she would have to leave, it would be theirs to work on it to make it happen.   
Everything was possible  


End file.
